Under conventional approaches, multiple devices are required to perform different electronic activities. For example, a TV may be required to present live sporting events, a computer or mobile device (e.g., smartphone) may be required to communicate with friends or stream media content, and/or the like. Additionally, multiple devices are typically needed in order to perform different electronic activities simultaneously (e.g., presenting a live sporting event and communicating with friends), and the multiple devices typically are not natively compatible.